The present invention relates generally to wind power systems and more specifically to wind power systems having a vertically orientated main shaft.
With the depletion of and increasing cost of fossil based fuels, a need has arisen for renewable, economical, energy sources which are not in any way harmful to the environment. One such type of renewable energy source is energy converted by wind power. Further, within the class of wind derived energy sources, wind power systems having vertically orientated main shafts are preferred to wind power systems having horizontally orientated main shafts.
Therefore, a need has arisen for wind power systems having a vertically orientated main shaft which are of simple design, which are self starting, which are self governing, which are unidirectional, which may include further support to reduce the cantilever forces placed on the main shaft, and which maximize power output.